The Terrace
by Libellule
Summary: A new year brings new promises... RyoSeiji shounen ai


Note: This story does not coincide with my troopers continuity-- it is a stand alone, one shot, piece of fluff.   
  
Warning: *shounen ai* implies male/male love. If not your cup of tea, please do not read any further.   
  
Disclaimer: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers does not belong to me. I am but a lowly slug.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Terrace  
by Libellule  
  
  
Cold night air slapped against Ryo's face as he pushed the heavy glass doors open just enough to slip onto the terrace. The outside was shockingly quiet compared to the drone of the party. Ryo glanced back through the doors at the elegant ballroom, sighing sullenly.   
  
Magnificent crystal chandeliers bathed the celebrating people in golden light as they danced across the hard wood floor. Dinner had long since been served and the happy couples waltzed away the minutes waiting for midnight and the coming New Year. An unintelligible chorus of chattering voices echoed in the vast space while a jazz band strummed out holiday melodies.   
  
He shouldn't have come. It was a mistake, Ryo realized now, to have accepted Nasuti's invitation to her parent's annual Holiday gala. But all the guys had decided to go this year, even Seiji had not turned it down.   
  
Ryo veered away from the party, hands tightly gripping the iron railing of the balcony as he leaned against it. He couldn't stand those people. Oh, they'd been tolerable when the others were there, but then his friends had each slipped off to their own New Year's adventures, leaving Ryo to himself.   
  
Ryo was not like most of the people who had been invited to the party and they made him feel it. The upper crust of society still had a little snobbery in them-- some had a lot. He either intrigued or repulsed, his every motion betraying his lack of refinement. Disgusted, and feeling utterly out of place, Ryo had retreated back to the terrace to get some fresh air.   
  
  
There you are.   
  
Ryo looked up, turning abruptly, and saw Seiji standing by the door. I've been looking for you all night. He said with a smile.  
  
Ryo's blue eyes widened-- what a sight to behold.   
  
As usual, Seiji exuded grace and poise. Blond hair wild, shielding his right eye from scrutiny, Seiji seemed to glow with radiance in the moonlight, and his left eye glimmered with pure allurement, palpably commanding Ryo to stare. His tux jacket was slung over his shoulder, bow tie undone revealing a beautiful line of neck-- Seiji was simply captivating.   
  
Seiji's slender fingers encompassed two glasses of champagne. Extending his left hand, he offered one to Ryo.   
  
Ineptly, fumbling like an idiot, Ryo took the presented glass, his fingers brushing against Seiji's as he accepted.   
  
He tried hard not to stare, but for some reason he could not keep his eyes off of him. Seiji, much to Ryo's relief, didn't seem to notice.   
  
Why are you back here all alone? Seiji asked, inclining so Ryo could hear him.   
  
There are so many people Ryo confessed. I just feel He stumbled for the right words under Seiji's steady gaze.   
  
Seiji leaned in closely with that slight, mysterious smile of his, and whispered, I understand what you mean He was so close, closer to Ryo than perhaps even he realized, making the air between their heated bodies feel that much colder.   
  
That space was too cold, and Ryo stepped up to fill the gap between them, unwittingly brushing his hip against him. He caught Seiji's gaze, trying to decipher the mystery that flourished across his features. Barely daring to breathe, Ryo raised a hand to Seiji's face, and surprisingly he let Ryo touch him. Bewitched, Ryo gently brushed the golden strands of Seiji's hair aside so he could see clearly into Seiji's eyes-- Longing. Fear. Hope.   
  
Seiji tilted his chin, leaning his cheek into Ryo's palm, hindering his admittance to his soul as he closed his eyes.   
  
Seiji, I...  
  
Suddenly, their quiet moment was splintered by the screams of the crowd and the loud crack of fireworks bursting into the cold clear night. Happy New Year!   
  
Jubilant shouts along with streamers, confetti and balloons arose from the people inside, who were celebrating with singing, drinking, handshakes and kissing.   
  
Seiji took a step back from Ryo, as the spell that had come over them had been broken.   
  
Happy new year, Ryo. Seiji said quietly raising his champagne glass. His face was impassive, emotions once again tightly restrained.   
  
Oh, happy new year. Ryo answered back, clinking his glass against Seiji's.   
  
Seiji sipped his, while Ryo threw his head back and downed the entire glass of champagne at once.   
  
Ryo looked up to see Seiji smirking at him. Easy, there, Ryo. There's plenty to go around.   
  
Nasuti called as she appeared at the door. Happy new year guys! She clamored, stepping onto the terrace, sweeping over to them in her floor length gown. She gave Seiji a hug, and then turned to Ryo, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
What are you doing out here? She asked, shivering as the night air wrapped around her. It's so cold.   
  
We wanted some fresh air, Ryo replied quickly, a hint of irritation in his voice. While it was not Nasuti's fault that he and Seiji's moment of connection had been interrupted, Ryo did not want Seiji to withdraw from him, and Ryo thought he might become unreachable with Nasuti's lingering presence.   
  
She began, seemingly unware of Ryo's disquiet, I'm off to find the others. Enjoy yourselves. You only live once! She remarked, as she whisked off as quickly as she had come.  
  
Ryo watched her go back into the ballroom, then glanced at Seiji, uncertain of what to do next.   
  
They stood in silence, listening to the murmur of the people inside. After terrible moment of awkwardness, Seiji said, Well, I guess I'll find the others, too.   
  
He paused a beat as if considering something.  
  
Seiji extended his arms and bestowed Ryo an embrace, hesitating in his arms a moment longer than expected before pulling back slightly to give him the customary kiss on the cheek. Ryo turned to do the same and somehow-- through some twist of fate-- their lips met.   
  
A bolt of excitement tore through Ryo, his heart racing as he kissed him. Unexpected and oh, so sensual, Ryo found himself eager to kiss back and unwilling to let go, circling his arms around Seiji's shoulders, locking him into an iron embrace. As the kiss deepened, Ryo opened his mouth, offering Seiji a taste of the champagne fresh on his lips. Seiji's hands slid down to the small of Ryo's back, pulling his body against him.  
  
The need to breathe forced Seiji to break the kiss. Breathless, he looked up at Ryo, uncertainty written across his face.   
  
Lips curving with a smile, Ryo quickly swept in, hovering his mouth just above Seiji's ear. Let's go, He whispered huskily, leaving no room to doubt his intentions.   
  
Seiji opened his hand, and Ryo placed his inside, lacing their fingers together as they made their exit down the terrace steps without so much as a backward glance at the festivity.   
  
Hey, you only live once.   
  
*****************************************************************  
So, how was it?   
Comments can be sent to: Li_bell_ule@yahoo.com   
Check out my website for the next story teaser and updates!   
http://thedragonflysleeps.tripod.com/  
Happy Holidays everyone ~ Li  



End file.
